The gilded clock
by El loopy
Summary: AU. Rika meets a handsome stranger whilst visting an earl's house and jokes about stealing a particularly beautiful clock. Dark joins in...except he isn't joking. Rika x Dark. Anime based. Oneshot.


**A/N: Alternate Universe. Rika x Dark, however since I don't know anything about Rika as I have never read the manga she will probably be out of character. Please don't flame.  
**

**

* * *

**The gilded clock

Rika wandered around the huge house with a look of absorbed interest. It was all so grand and exotic with all those plush floors and curtains, and the luxurious furniture and beautiful artefacts lining the walls, roped off with official scarlet.

"Rika," her parents were through in the next room and beckoned to her to join them. Sighing Rika walked through to them and gasped. She stood speechless, her hand over her mouth. The walls were entirely shelves of books with even a second level railed off as a balcony. It was like the library from 'Beauty and the Beast'. She was completely entranced.

"It says here Rika that the Earl's youngest son has just turned seventeen. You should marry him," her parents chuckled to themselves, reading from a leaflet they'd been handed at the entrance.

Rika rolled her eyes and walked from the room quickly, refusing to glance around her in case she'd never be able to leave all those enticing books.

The next room was supposedly a lounge area but was more like a hall, an elongated and widened hall, and was bigger than the entire downstairs of her house.

"Hmmm," she stopped at a velvet rope and studied a gilded clock opposite. It was beautiful. "I wonder," she thought aloud, one finger tapping her chin; "if I just took it would they notice?"

A low chuckle next to her made her spin around with embarrassment. Ack, someone had heard her…and that someone just happened to be an absolutely drop dead gorgeous, tall, violet haired dream.

"I think they would notice," the vision smiled, amethyst eyes twinkling, "but if we're really quick I reckon we could get out in time."

"I – I was only joking…" she stammered, blushing red.

"I'm not! C'mon, one quick snatch, I reckon I could fit it under my shirt…shame you don't have a bag."

Rika couldn't help the smile breaking out on her face. "Well if we're stealing stuff then do you reckon they'd notice if I stole the Library?"

He frowned in confusion, "You mean all those books?"

"No I mean the whole Library. Hired a tow truck or something and just pulled it off the side of the building."

She could see a muscle twitching at the corner of his mouth. "I don't suppose they'd hear you doing it but the draught might give it away."

They stood for approximately ten seconds just staring at each other with deadly stern faces before both broke down into peals of laughter.

"Seriously though," she looked back at the clock, "it really is beautiful."

The guy shrugged, "I guess it is. I've probably seen it too many times."

"Oh, you come here a lot?"

"Yeah…sorry, I'm Dark by the way. Dark Mousey."

"I'm Rika." She offered him her hand to shake but instead of going through with this customary gesture Dark took her hand and gently placed a kiss on the back of it before letting it go. Rika blushed furiously and looked down. She was a total sucker for the old gallantry act.

Dark smiled at her and let go of her hand. "I take it you're just visiting. I know this place pretty well. Would you like me to give you a tour?"

Rika nodded, "That'd be great, thanks."

Dark continued to amuse her with anecdotes and the History of the mansion. Regaling tales of all the famous actors and actresses that had walked through these halls when shooting movies and pointing out places where the shots had taken place. He was charismatic, charming and handsome and Rika was completely bowled over.

"One moment," Dark paused in the middle of a particularly stirring tale, a light frown creasing his forehead as he looked at something over Rika's shoulder. "Please excuse me," he apologised. "I'll be back in a moment." With that he strode off to the other side of the room.

Alone, Rika slumped against the wall with a dreamy grin on her face, contemplating where on earth her family could have got to and whether or not she really cared. He was older than her, about eighteen, and they probably wouldn't approve, so it was good that she could have fun with him for a little while without their interference…it wasn't like she'd be able to see him again after today. The thought made a cloud pass over her face, and the smile faded. Well that had thoroughly depressed her. With a sigh she pushed herself away from the wall…and banged into someone walking quickly past.

"Oh I'm so sorry," she gasped embarrassed. "Are you all right?"

The other guy was about her age with blue hair and a scowl on his face. He treated her to a scathing look.

"You should watch where you're going," he snapped and strode off.

Horrified at how rude he'd been Rika just stood there fuming, desperately trying to think of a decent comeback.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Dark appeared at her elbow with a concerned look.

"Nothing," she shook her head, "except that guy's a total jerk." She stabbed her thumb in the direction of the person who'd bumped into her and was now skulking in one of the corners of the room, glaring at everyone.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Would you like me to have him chucked out?"

Rika blinked and looked up at him.

"You can do that?"

"Believe me it'd be no trouble. He's always lurking in here and looking unpleasant."

"You know him?" Rika stared.

" 'Course. He's my…" he suddenly hesitated, "…cousin."

"Oh…" Suddenly she was really embarrassed again. "Sorry."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too…"

"I mean for insulting your cousin…"

"I knew that." He smiled down at her, eyes twinkling. Rika gave him a light push.

"Quit teasing me."

Dark laughed at that and she liked the sound.

"C'mon, let me finish showing you around…"

He took her arm and started to lead her out. Something was bothering her though…something he'd said…

"Wait a minute…" she tugged back, pulling her arm from his grasp. "You said did I want him kicked out…"

"Do you?" he asked giving her a quizzical smile.

"No…I mean how could you have him kicked out?"

Dark gave her a mysterious smile, "I merely meant that I had the ability to, not the authority."

Rika raised her eyebrows at him and he flashed a flirtatious look in her direction.

"Did you get that problem sorted out?" Rika asked him, trying to change the subject and avoid looking directly into the violet depths of his eyes.

Dark looked puzzled for a moment before his face cleared and he nodded. "Oh, that. Yes. Just a small problem with the security."

"So you work here?" she asked him inquisitively.

Dark's eyes sparkled, "I never said that. The problem was too _much_ security – can't have that if we're going to steal that clock now do we?"

Rika laughed and let Dark lead her in another direction, not failing to notice the fact that he still avoided her question.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rika shifted from one foot to another in the courtyard, watching the sky slowly changing from light blue to a darker indigo shade as the evening drew closer. Her gallant friend had departed not too long ago leaving behind a significant gap inside her that was filled with the disappointing knowledge that she would probably never see him again. He had spent the entire day with her and, when it was almost time for the house to shut and for her to go home, he had walked her to the place where she was due to meet her parents and kissing her lightly again on the back of her hand he had said goodbye.

There was something distinctly unsatisfying about the whole thing.

Rika frowned at the floor as she turned things over in her mind. She heard the tapping of shoes on concrete as her parents began to approach her and for some reason was filled with the overwhelming desire to see the clock again. She really wanted just to stand where she'd first met Dark and memorise the place. The desire burned obsessively inside her. With one last glancing look at her parents she lifted a finger in a wait signal and bolted off in the opposite direction.

XXXXXXXXXX

She peered around the corner of the doorway and into the luxurious room, just to check to see if the coast was clear before she had one final look around. She started in shock when she saw Dark already standing in the room…but he wasn't looking at her, or waiting for her. His back was to her as his eyes stayed fixedly on the clock that had so enchanted her the first time she'd seen it. Rika made a move to step out and join him on the spot where they first met...when a voice halted her. His voice.

"Are you going to stop lurking in the shadows Krad? Hope to take me by surprise? I spotted your miserable Hikari skulking around earlier."

Rika gave a little gasp as a tall figure stepped out of the shadows. He was completely encased in white with a startle of blonde hair and he was breathtakingly beautiful, yet his eyes were cruel.

"Again you appear to have taken me off guard Dark," he replied mockingly, giving a sarcastic bow. "What do you think I shall do?"

"Letting me just steal this clock would be far too helpful wouldn't it?" Dark answered back with a breath of humour, turning to face his adversary.

Rika's hand fled to her mouth. He did actually intend to steal the clock!

Krad smiled and launched himself across the room, skimming along the floor at speed. Rika only saw the white gold flash. There was a tremendous crash as a violet black flash collided with the white in the centre of the room.

Rika could see nothing but the whirlwind of colour and threw up her arm against the stinging up draught as it forced her back until she felt a wall behind her. It was completely impossible but were they…_flying_?

Suddenly the colours broke up as Krad launched himself into the air above Dark and held a white feather between his fingers that began to glow with a strange light. He threw it at the other like an arrow and it slammed into the floor as Dark jumped to avoid it. The resulting crash shook the room and provoked a small scream from Rika.

Immediately there were two pairs of eyes focused on her.

"Rika?" Dark said in puzzlement, at the same instant Krad laughed maliciously.

"Oh so cute. She followed you here. That's precious."

Dark ignored his rival and frowned at her.

"Rika, you need to go back now."

She stared at him. She couldn't speak. His hair gleamed softly, hanging in long slightly dishevelled strands by his violet eyes, which flashed with life and the breath-taking thrill of the fight. From his back sprung two huge sleek black wings.

He was impossible.

"Rika," he took a step towards her, before glancing at the clock and then at Krad. Annoyance tainted his voice. "I would remove you myself if it didn't mean leaving _him_," he jerked his thumb at Krad, "alone with _that_." He pointed a slender finger at the clock. "And believe me that would be a disaster."

Rika wasn't being awkward, she was just very confused. "The clock?"

Dark sighed and rolled his eyes, "The story is too long and…"

"DARK!" she screamed.

He twisted sharply as a second feather was released from Krad's hands straight at him. He launched himself at Rika. When the tremors finished and the dust settled again Rika opened her eyes to find herself crouched on the ground with Dark acting as a shield above, bent over her, leaning against the wall.

"Dark?"

He opened his eyes and sharply exclaimed a rather loud pain-filled "Damn."

"Dark?"

He met her eyes and gave a mischievous grin. "That hurt like hell." He stood to his feet, and winced. "Now if you will excuse me…" He took flight and went straight for Krad.

Rika dodged back through the doorway and peered onto the battle scene. Despite the injury Dark began to make sort work of Krad, finally throwing him into the opposing wall with a well aimed black feather and grabbing the clock. He paused to wink at Rika in the doorway.

"Better get yourself out of here before you get involved." He grinned. "Told you I was going to steal it."

Then he was gone.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rika made her way back outside in total bewilderment, where her parents promptly grabbed her and squeezed her tight.

"Rika! Didn't you feel that earthquake? It was awful! The whole building shook! We were sure that it was going to come down on top of you!"

Rika shrugged off her parent's stifling.

"I'm fine! Really!" She glanced over her shoulder back at the building. "Although it did get a bit scary there for a moment."

She wasn't quite sure but she thought she saw a darker shadow standing in the gathering shadows of the building.

"What happened to that nice looking boy you were talking to Rika?" her mother quizzed as they made their way back to the car. "It looked like you were getting along well…"

Rika nodded, "Yeah, we were." She stared at the ground. "Not sure I will see him again though." With that she opened the car door and jumped in.

In the gathering darkness a shadow watched her. "You never know," he smiled.


End file.
